Donovan Belmont
About Donovan Belmont is a vampire and a recurring character on Into the Dark. Early Life Donovan was born in 1384, to Mr and Mrs Belmont, in England. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Human He was a sweet boy as a human. He loved living things and had a crush on Freya. Vampire He became a little evil and sly, feeling powerful and letting it take over him. Physical Appearance Donovan is a very handsome guy with a pale complexion, brown eyes, and brown hair that he usually wears spiked up but sometimes lets it hang on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Donovan has the abilities of a vampire, including super strength, super speed, super reflexes, super healing, super agility, super senses, and immortality. He can also heal people with his blood and change them into vampires with his blood. Weakness' Donovan has most the weakness' of a normal vampire such as fire, wooden stakes, vervain, etc. except since he's an original vampire, he cannot die. These things can affect him and some things can kill him for a short period of time but he'll wake up. Relationships Charlotte Walker Charlie meets Donovan when he shows up to her house on a stormy night claiming to have a broken down car and a dead phone. She invites him in and gives him a blanket and is very kind to him as he flirts with her. He knocks her out and sits her in a chair and when she wakes up, he reveals that he knows who she is and he's there for answers. He takes off her vervain necklace and compels her to answer truthfully. She kisses him and spells him to pass out. When he wakes up, he's being starved and chained in her basement where she asks her own questions. Since Charlie looks like Freya, he gains a sort of obsession with her as well, saying that she's a sweet, good version of Freya which could be fun. He always flirts with her and makes her uncomfortable. Freya Brentwood When he was young, he had a crush on Freya when she came to their castle. He became upset when she started dating his older brother Alex, but he continued to do nice things for her. She accidentally kills him with a spell and turns him into a original vampire. His crush became an obsession that is kinda creepy. His emotions are heightened and he's in love with her and very jealous that she loves his brother. But he always does things for her when she wants them done. She also sees that he's not just the kid that had a crush on her before, and that he is a very handsome man now. They sleep together once but Freya tells him it was a one time thing. Beatrice Belmont He's very close with his older sister Beatrice as she accepts him no matter what and always help him to be the best he can be. They come to each other first for everything. Other Relationship Name Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances Quotes